The invention relates generally to protective equipment frames and, more specifically, to protective assemblies for enclosures.
Durability is an issue for the packaging of electronic equipment that is used in industrial environments. For example, equipment may be dropped and/or objects can fall onto the equipment. Protective cases can add cost and/or weight to conventional equipment. Electronic equipment can get dirty and/or overheat without adequate ventilation when resting on a surface during use, if the equipment is placed on the surface in an orientation different than what was intended by the designer of the equipment.